This invention relates generally relates to a printing system having a first document job server in communication with a second document job server and, more particularly, to an arrangement in which a print job is provided to the first document job server with the expectation that the print job will be processed in accordance with a selected service and the print job is automatically retrieved by the second document job server to provide the service which, in actuality, was not available at the first document job server.
Personal computers have become commonplace on the desks of most office workers. Typically, much of the work product of such computers is intended to be transformed into hardcopy via a printer using digital imaging technology. A typical printer configuration for this purpose comprises a dedicated printer coupled to the personal computer ("PC"). However, printers used for this purpose are typically small laser printers which have limited functions and features such as a limited tray capacity which restricts the number and types of copy sheets that can be used to make prints on, or which do not have a finishing capability, etc.
On the other hand, larger high speed laser printers normally have a great deal of finishing and copy sheet capability which would allow the PC user to have, for example, custom printing and finishing of his work product, an option which for many PC users would be highly desirable. In practice, the PCs can be used advantageously with a network printing system of the type combining a number of client inputs, such as the PCs, or the like, and one or more printer outputs. In one example of such network printing systems, a client at one of the inputs sends electronic documents that comprise a job over a local area network (LAN) to one of the printers selected for printing of the job. In particular, LANs provide a means by which users running dedicated processors are able to share resources such as printers, file servers and scanners. Integration of shared resources has been a problem addressed by LAN managers. LAN managers have made different network protocols transparent to devices running different network protocols LANs also have a variety of print drivers emitting different page description languages (PDLs), which are directed to specific print devices.
In network printing systems of the type referred to immediately above, the client inputs are typically interfaced with the printer outputs by way of a print server. The following patents represent examples of servers suitable for use with printing systems: